300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
6th Anniversary Group Purchase (2018.11.19)
Event Time Start: '''19th November 2018 '''End: '''25th November 2018 Event Information #Everyone can participate in this event by clicking on the '''Group Purchase icon ( ) at the Lobby Interface. #Every day, the event will unlock and show 3 items on the event interface with each item can be purchased with a limited number of times. #You can peek at 3 items that will be available on the next day but you will not be able to purchase them yet. #You can buy items that are available in the previous days without any restriction. #The event lasts for 7 days with a total of 21 items available for sale on the final day of the event. #After the total income (Diamonds) received from all players who purchase items on the event within the same server reaches 40000/80000/120000/160000/200000 Diamonds, the gifts equal to the level of the income will be unlocked, they are divided into 3 types as follows: *'Illya's Gifts (伊莉雅的赠礼): '''Free gifts for all players. *'Kirito's Gifts (黑衣剑士的赠礼): Free gifts only for players who buy at least one item from the event. *'Gilgamesh's Gifts (吉尔伽美什的赠礼): '''Special shop with 50% discount only for players who buy at least one item from the event. Illya's Gifts '''Reach 40000 Diamonds: ' Jump Red Envelope x 1 'Reach 80000 Diamonds: ' Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 1 'Reach 120000 Diamonds: ' Level 3 Random Gem Chest x 1 'Reach 160000 Diamonds: ' Random 7 Days Skin Experience Package x 1 'Reach 200000 Diamonds: ' Random Exclusive Equipment Package x 1 Kirito's Gifts 'Reach 40000 Diamonds: ' 3000 Gold Package x 1 'Reach 80000 Diamonds: ' Random Ward Skin Package x 1 'Reach 120000 Diamonds: ' Level 4 Random Gem Chest x 1 'Reach 160000 Diamonds: ' Level 10 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 'Reach 200000 Diamonds: ' Random Excellent Skin Package x 1 Gilgamesh's Gifts 'Reach 40000 Diamonds: 'Random Excellent Skin Package x 2 (58 Yuan) 'Reach 80000 Diamonds: 'Random Excellent Skin Package x 2 (58 Yuan) '''Reach 120000 Diamonds: Limited Title x 1 (888 Yuan) 'Reach 160000 Diamonds: ' Level 15 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 (888 Yuan) 'Reach 200000 Diamonds: ' Level 6 Movement Speed Gem x 1 (1000 Yuan) Introduction of the Prism Gem At the final day (25th November 2018) of this event, the new type of gem "Prism Gem" will be introduced for the first time. Prism gem is a type of gem can be embedded in an equipment to increase stat based on the gem's name. The stat you get from prism gem will be equal to the same type of normal gem that gives the same stat (for example, Level 5 Prism Gem (Percent Health) will give percent maximum Health equal to Level 5 Percent Health Gem). More importantly, this type of gem can be embedded in an equipment with other normal gems that give the same stat! Everyone can buy Level 5 Prism Gem (Percent Health) in the event shop at the cost of 120 Diamonds per gem for a maximum of 600 Diamonds for 5 gems. Those gems can also be synthesized into Level 6 Prism Gem (Percent Health). ---- ----